


Tales of the Stars

by Valkyrian_Profiler



Series: Tales of Serendipity [2]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: And so's Asch, F/M, Gen, It's Terrible really., Like way overboard guilty, Luke's going to be really guilty, M/M, Shit happenes, So like 2x the Guilt., Time Travel Fix-It, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrian_Profiler/pseuds/Valkyrian_Profiler
Summary: Everything was his fault, wasn't it? He'd make it through, that what he'd thought.How...INSANELY STUPID!! What did he hope to accomplish, Akzeriuth was destroyed.Everything they'd hoped to accomplish...gone, nothing more.He hoped they'd be able to fix it.They had to.Luke would not sit by idly as things unfolded before him as they did.*On-Very-Very-Lengthy-Hiatus-As-Author-Figures-Things-Out-So-No-One-Suffers-Which-Means-Going-Through-Previous-Entries-To-Fix-Plotholes-And-Errors-Very-Very-Sorry.





	1. Sylphday 37, Rem-Decan N.D 2018-First Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2, a bit of a short chapter because I want to get this chapter out of the way. Anyway if you wanna hit me up, here's my Tumblr: iamtrashofthetrashiestorder.tumblr.com  
> And if you've seen the randomness and chaos of my blog...you know I'm trash.And not even the classy kind.

"You have to face them all at some point,"giving the red-head a pointed look, Jade continued," Luke." The boy curled further into the covers, unwilling to raise his head. Jade sighed, they'd been here for three days, arriving in the City of Watchers, Yulia City.

Tear had guided them through the Qlipoth and the group took to ignoring the catatonic redheads they'd left in the hold, of course only one of them was catatonic, Luke was still up and moving. He'd refused to talk at all, and when they'd arrived at the city gates, he'd collapsed in the room offered to him. Ignoring anything and everything they'd offered him, Asch wasn't doing any better, in a coma being attended to by the healers. 

All in all, the trip was uneventful, and Jade was looking forward to leaving, AFTER, Luke gave them the answers they needed. And soon, else Jade would have to defer to other methods.

* * *

Luke waited until he heard Jade's footfalls fade down the stairs as he left Tears room, he felt bad, this was her and Van's house and he'd claimed her bead. She didn't seem to care, spending more time at her grandfather's home rather than her own. He sat up and stared at his hands, he couldn't get the image of all the blood he'd accumulated over the years out of his head. So much blood both on his hands and around him. Even his hair served as a reminder of this. How many lives had he ruined, because of his stupidity?

He couldn't even bear to look at his reflection anymore, he was about to lay his head back down, when Meiu floated up the stairs and landed right in front of Luke, "Master...Asch is acting all funny, his body is really warm, and Natalia got burned. It's stopped now but he's hurting, they wouldn't let me come get you to help...but can you still help...?" The little Cheagle cared little for these complicated problems that humans made, why couldn't they all just get along and try to talk to each other?

Luke stared blankly at the Cheagle, taking in and trying to properly think upon what he'd said, "Asch...nii is...hurting...?" He hadn't used his voice in a week and refused to drink much unless absolutely necessary, his throat hurt from the dryness and ached for water to quell the pain. The Cheagle floated to get a glass of water and almost dropped it until Luke took it himself to drink from.  His throat still ached having been denied water and suddenly introducing it made the ache worse, he coughed painfully, straining his larynx far beyond its current capabilities.

"So, what are you going to do?" a new voice came, Mieu gave a yelp in surprise, and Luke halted his coughing, eyes wide looking like a startled Cheagle. He froze not responding.

* * *

Jade looked down at Luke, not with disdain or any malice. Not even pity. He looked at Luke and saw what he'd done. He created Fomicry and that led to what happened in Akzeriuth, had he never been born...

"It's a little too late thinking about never being born Balfour," Luke said, his voice hoarse. He didn't look directly at Jade when he spoke, merely a husk of...whatever he was before. Jade looked at Luke, studied him, before turning away, pulling up a chair to Luke's bedside, and seating himself.

Picking up one of the books on the nightstand, Jade flipped through it. "Did I once say that to you...before?" Luke halted his movements, he was petting Mieu, before resuming, letting out a small sigh.

"Did Ion tell you everything?" Jade nodded, "Mostly, he left many gaps, gaps I'm hoping you do at least me the courtesy of filling in, seeing as how no one else wants to hear anything beyond the fact you're not the 'Real Luke'." Luke snorted at that, should Asch never wanted to be addressed by that name ever again. There wasn't any emotional attachment to that name anymore, it was just a name at this point, he'd lived his life knowing Asch and being addressed as such much longer by those he chose to keep for company.

He smiled a sad smile, knowing that if Asch were coherent enough he would know. He held Mieu close to hm, the Cheagle giving a sad cry, understanding his Master's distress.

"Luke,"Jade began softly,he was well aware of the fragile state that Luke was in, the others may have dismissed him, but Jade knew that Asch wasn't the only one hurting, nor was he the only affected by what happened in Akzeriuth. Jade had been in the Military long enough to fully comprehend that. "I need to understand, please help me, in any way you can."

Luke loosened his grip on Mieu and took a deep breath. He was calming himself, and looked at Jade from the corner of his eye, "Well what would you like to know, the full story will take much longer than we have the luxury for."

Jade decided not to ask what he meant, but rather the core principles of the events that transpired."How did you come here?"

"Through Lorelei's power."

He'd ask about that when they finally regrouped, "How did Asch survive the Fomicry process, the survival rate with live **Originals** doesn't usually pan out?"

"...Asch and I are very Integral to what Lorelei has planned."

And back and forth they went, anything that was better left explained Jade made a mental note of, so he didn't have to explain more to the group downstairs. He'd received a suitable amount of information from Luke that would pacify the other's downstairs.As he stood to take his leave,he was halted by Luke.

"They're waiting to grill me aren't they,Jade?" Jade gave Luke a blank look, he wasn't any good at this and by the look on Luke's face neither was he. Jade chuckled to himself," Yes, but not the kind you need, if anything it's quite the opposite. I know you can help Asch, so do what you can from here. And Luke..." The redhead finally lifted his head to maintain eye-contact with Jade, Jade's words died in his throat or rather, they became jumbled.

He'd thought that Luke was broken, but it seemed he was just re-evaluating everything on a deeper level. Jade smiled a smile full of mirth and genuine content, "Know that no matter what Luke...I will support you, what happened in Akzeriuth, was minimized because of both of your actions.For that...Thank you."

He enjoyed the shock on Luke's face as he headed down the steps, and even more so at the expense of the small tears af relief that started to form.He wasn't cut out for consoling, so he left it to the Cheagle.

* * *

 "What do you mean, Colonel we should be up there interrogating him, not-not...!!"Anise exclaimed, infuriated with the news that Jade had brought them. Jade wanted to play messenger, while the rest of the party wanted to get answers.

"I have the answer's we **_need ,_** the one's you want will have to **wait.** " Jade bit out, unable to stand their childish nonsense, there was a possible war brewing and instead of hearing what Luke had to say they were arguing over whether to interrogate him, leave him behind, or just arrest him and leave.

"Colonel, Luke is a criminal, he committed mass genocide by setting off the Hyper-Resonance in Akzeriuth, he killed-"

"He impersonated a Noble!"

"He hid things from us, don't you think we deserve some answers!"

Jade was at the end of his nerves, speaking with Luke had given him some reprieve from them, but now it was stifling, he had two patients in pain, one's malady was physical, the other's was mental. He didn't have time to babysit them.

"ENOUGH!!" He shouted, his tone startling them, he'd never used such a tone with them, "We are a party of six people, two of whom are my patients, counting the incapacitated fellow in the other room and the guilty one upstairs. Both of who I'm trying to heal!! And while we're at it, let me remind you that a vast number of Akzeriuth's population happened to EVACUATE before the Hyper-Resonance. And he did not impersonate a Noble, someone placed him there, and do any of you think, prior to the events of the mining town, you'd believe him? No, who would?

"Not me, not any of you, if anything you'd think he'd need to see a healer. Now when he and Asch are finally up to acceptable health levels, say...tomorrow night, we can discuss things with Teodoro, until then you will have to suffice with what I have to say otherwise we're going to have a problem."

His voice left no room for argument, they all took seats at the table reluctantly and listened to Jade's explanation, with no interruptions. Needless to say, no one slept that night, too busy mulling over Jade's words.


	2. Sylphday-Loreleiday 37-38, Rem-Decan N.D 2018- My Voice Shall Be Heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started working on this three months ago and because the site kept crashing due to a Grammar checker malfunctioning it took too long because I was too fucking angry.  
> Oh and I've been playing FFXV so, there's that too, can't wait for Berseria next month. So stoked for Eizen. Cause let's be honest, we're only playing it for Edna's brother and more backstory on him.

**_/Asch. Can you hear me?/_ **

_._

**_/If you can make any kind of noise./_ **

_._

**_/The sound of your voice is the one thing I need right now, I know I've asked much of you these last few years...but if you could give me a grunt, and obscene word, anything...please./_ **

_._

_._

_._

**_< Dreck...Tell me you have a plan to fix all of this.>_ **

* * *

Luke almost wept with joy, nearly crushing the Cheagle in his lap, everyone else would've been asleep by now, leaving Luke to deal with Asch in peace. But he couldn't just walk into the room Asch was in, considering the fact they maybe taking rounds watching him, he'd have to help him remotely. From Tear's room.

He had a plan, a very general one, they'd have to strike at the heart of the matter, meaning he'd have to get up and out of bed and try to get an audience with Teodoro, and right now he was through playing social niceties, he'd give them the gist of it and delve into details later. Sneaking downstairs was easy enough, manipulating the air around him to make his movements light and easy as he made his way to the room Asch was sleeping in.

He'd expected Natalia to be there, keeping up a silent vigil by Asch's bedside until he awoke, he was surprised to find Jade there, apparently, the Necromancer wasn't expecting him either, he stood up abruptly, before thinking better of it and retaking his seat. Jade removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, hands ungloved, he was probably sleeping until Luke walked in.

He almost felt guilty, almost. Moving past Jade, he placed a hand on Asch's forehead, knowing Jade well enough from several loops prior he asked,"What's his current state of health?"

"He has been drifting in and out of consciousness for the length of time we've been here, any time he woke up we'd feed him, only for his body to collapse and fade out again. The only anomalous activity his brain and body displayed were signs of his core temperature jumping leaps and bounds out of his normal temperature it should have been at. I was hoping you would be able to enlighten me," Jade explained flipping through several charts and notes he'd kept, handing them off to Luke.

Luke had proven himself competent enough to understand more than half of what he'd written, Luke flipped through the core temperature fluctuations, eyebrows knit together, he compared it with several texts that Jade had laid out already trying to tackle the problem himself. But no such luck was bestowed upon them.

Luke wasn't having any luck either.

"I've...never dealt with something like this before," Luke admitted, looking very much afraid, why were Asch's core temperature readings so close to a...volcano. If anything his body shouldn't even exist anymore, his bone, organs, and flesh melted away even melting through the bed and floor. He felt useless before, unable to do anything while in bed, and now that he was here he still couldn't do anything.

"Luke...hey, breath, it okay," Jade offered rubbing soothing circles on his back, he wasn't good at this kind of thing normally, but he'd be willing to try if it would help the group move and for Luke to think rationally and not have another panic attack.

"Okay," Luke gulped, he claimed Jade's chair and steadied his breathing, Mieu floating around him, the cheagle taking a seat by Asch looking up at Luke encouragingly. Jade couldn't help but smile at that, there wasn't anyone better for Luke at this moment than Meiu, the cheagle probably knew what it felt like to be an outcast.

"Asch's core temperature rose to the point that it could be compared to a volcano, he's been drifting in and out of consciousness, what am I missing...?' Luke mumbled to himself, head down and clutched in his hands, what were they missing, perhaps he should mention that strange transformation that overtook him several days ago? He experienced a weird internal energy and Asch's mumbled something about Fire for hair.

'Fire for hair?' Luke thought about that, they're hair was red, but Luke's looked much closer to the fire than Asch's did, his looked red as blood. So why did Asch ask about fire for hair if that was the case, maybe...? Could it be? Breathing in again, steadying his heart rate, Luke got comfortable and tried to talk to Asch again.

_**/Asch...Brother...?/** _

_**< I'm here.>** _

_**/About that question you had earlier...about fire for hair./** _

_**< What of it...?>** _

_**/Can you describe exactly what you felt and saw, exactly down to the last detail./** _

_**< I can describe most of it to you.../** _

* * *

Jade rubbed his eyes tiredly near the stairs leading to the room Asch was sleeping in. It was already nine in the morning, and if he knew the party as well as he knew he did. The first thing they'd do would be checking up on Asch. Rummaging and movement made it's way up the stairs and soon enough he was face to face with the entire party.

Natalia stared at him wide-eyed, she wasn't stupid, she put two and two together to figure out who else was in the room she was being barred from.

"Jade, step aside," Natalia bit through her teeth, she made to push her way past him but Jade pushed her back.

"Why? The only one who knows any of what's going on with Asch or the world for this matter is Luke, and if I'm right, and believe me I checked multiple times to make sure I was wrong and I'm not, Luke holds the key to all of this.So please Natalia if you have anything that might be of help to Asch, that won't cause touching him to practically burn your skin, enlighten me, I've been trying without rest, so unless there's anything else for you to add, I shan't be moving," Jade made himself as clear as possible that his intention was  firm and that Natalia would not be able to force her way through.

Natalia bit her tongue on the matter but glared at Jade, "If Asch gets any worse, on your head be the consequences, Jade Curtiss." 

"On what grounds?" Jade asked simply.

"What? On what ground- on the grounds of allowing medical malpractice by allowing an unlicensed physician examine someone as well as allowing him to examine a member of the Royal Family!!" Natalia responded vehemently.

"As far as anyone knows, Luke being a trained Seventh Fonist automatically gives his full rights as a licensed physician and Asch is known only as a God General, not as a member of House Fabre," Jade told her, his voice devoid of any empathy, he was done babying the group. This was not the time to be doubting anyone, though it may be just a single member.

Ion stepped forward, and past Natalia, "Jade, how long until a proper diagnosis can be made?" Jade glanced back at Luke's prone form bent over form, and tried to come up with a rational answer.

"You don't even know what he's doing to him do you?!" Natalia seethed, Jade sighed irritatedly. 

"What Asch has, has never occurred in the history of medicine, as far as I know it may indeed be a disease of the future, if that is the case than Luke is our only hope in finding any cure for him-"

"What if it's just a rare form of some other obscure illness, you haven't exactly tried everything, Jade-" 

 **"STOP!!"** Asch yelled as he sat up abruptly, clutching his head in pain, Luke had fallen off his chair, staring up at the other redhead's hair, which had changed from its normal blood red to a bright orange, the room grew warmer with each breath , he breathed in and out trying to get his erratic breathing under control, but with each intake of air it became harder to exhale.

Luke realized what exactly happened now if this happened to Asch...had things really changed so much, gritting his teeth, Luke stood up, faltering as he did so, finally taking notice of the bandage around his ankle. So he'd gone and broken it, falling abruptly probably sent a shock to it. But regardless of his pain, Luke had to make sure Asch was okay, the flames spread from Asch but weren't burning anything, Luke grit his teeth, Asch had a semblance of control over Efreet, but he'd yet to prove himself to the Spirit. At the moment, they were in neither a safe place for the Trial to be held nor was Asch at full health.

Healing his ankle with a rudimentary healing arte, Luke pushed through the flames, making his way past that growing heat, Asch was fighting a losing battle, one that he wouldn't live through if this kept up. Reaching Asch who was writhing on the bed, mouth open to scream in pain with no sound to come out, Luke grabbed hold of Asch's hands, which had turned dark red, running up the length of his lower arms, like molten rocks and lava...? 

Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, Luke reached out into the recesses of his mind, feeling for the slightest sign of Lorelai, finding almost nothing but his own spirit.  He couldn't do this without him, how was he supposed to solve this problem without-

He didn't need Lorelai to push Efreet out he need only contain him until further notice. Pushing his way into Asch's mind he clutched his head as he heard Asch's wretched screaming, running his throat dry. Opening his eyes he found himself face to face with the Ruler of Hellfire himself. A crimson giant, forged in the flames of hell and cloaked in an armor blood, horns adorning his skull and looking more like a demented Knight as opposed to a Spirit.

 **'YOU ARE NOT THE CHOSEN VESSEL I WOULD HAVE, I HAVE NO QUARRY WITH YOU.'** Efreet bellowed at him, making himself ten times more fearsome than Luke had initially convinced himself Efreet would be.His voice was loud enough that the force of it alone blew Luke back and caused him to stumble. Luke stood up easily enough, his actual wounds no longer holding him down in this plain.

"Spirit and Guardian of the Garnet Ring," Luke began bowing to the Spirit in hopes of completing what he set out to do, "I beseech you to allow me to bring your vessel to the proper grounds, so the Trial may take place." Luke did not receive a reply, did Efreet ignore him, he thought better of it and remained head bowed a kneeling. He'd rather not risk the Hellion's wrath and fail in calming Asch and downing the flames. 

 **'YOU WOULD ENACT ALL THE TRIALS AND BREAK THE VOW'S WE'VE KEPT?'** Efreet asked, almost angry, Luke raised his head and stood up quickly, Efreet's reply was almost an invitation to speak freely, "Yes, I would, you've already broken your Vow by coming into contact with Asch, regardless of the time spent, you all reached out to them. If you would have it, I will bring them all  to the Hallowed Grounds to complete the pact." Bowing once again, Luke hoped that Efreet would agree to it, otherwise he was screwed.

**'VERY WELL, BUT YOU MUST FOLLOW EACH AN EVERY TRIAL TO THE LETTER, AND YOU ARE WELL AWARE OF HOW EACH OF THE LANDS MUST BE LOWERED?'**

"...Yes, that means the Absorption and Radiation gates must be conducted last." Which meant that the party would have to split in two to take care of both of the gates, which meant approaching the Absorption Gate first and laying claim to the Sephiroth Tree there and then...Urgh!! It was too much, there were so many ways that plan could go wrong, Van could change the other trees in that time, and then it'd be an endless cycle with no end. 

 **'DWELL NOT ON THESE THOUGHTS ON YOUR OWN, YOU HUMES OFTEN FORGET THE POSSIBILITIES AROUND YOU.'** Efreet grunted, displeased with Luke incessant muttering, Luke looked at the Hellion and came upon an epiphany.

"Wait, each Sephiroth Tree is tied to a specific Fonon, other than the Seventh correct?!" Efreet chuckled at Luke findings, **'NOW YOU HAVE FOUND WHAT YOU NEED, I EXPECT MY VESSEL TO BE READY SOON, LORELAI.'**

"Lorelai...?" Luke echoed as he faded out of Asch's consciousness to find himself staring at the ceiling of Asch's room. He got up and felt the jolt of pain from his ankle, which he hadn't even placed any weight on. Annoyed Luke sat up, and found that the occupants of the room were looking at him in curiosity. What caught his attention was Asch sitting up on the bed staring at him in awe and such raw relief on his face, Luke wanted to cry, but it looked like Asch already was.

Look smiled to himself, "Sorry it took so long."

* * *

Luke put his jacket on, hissing as his burnt wrist rubbed against the sleeve. He wouldn't be wearing his fingerless gloves anytime soon. His ankle was looking much better after having Jade and Tear take a look at it, and though the group had begun to speak to him again, they were still far from how they once were. Gone were the day's they could laugh together without stepping on a landmine, they tiptoed around one another, the events of Akzeriuth still fresh in their minds. Of course, Akzeriuth was merely just another addition to the body count, considering how many times he tried and failed to save everyone in the city.

Pulling on his boots he heard knock at the doorway, "Come in!" he called, tying his shoelaces, Luke rose from his spot on the bed and found himself face to face with Natalia, she looked sullen, and frankly, it didn't suit here. She began to open her mouth to say something and closed it, repeating the process several times. Luke had an idea of what she wanted to say, so he approached her, and once standing in front of her wit nor warning he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Which she seemed to need because she seemed to shake in his arms.

"Whatever it is you wanted noneeded to say to me Nat, I forgive you. It seems irrational but, I have lived this life many times, and I've heard you apologize to me just as many times. And I can honestly say that no matter what harm you may bring me, intentional or otherwise. You are always forgiven...except for blatant murder then I might not forgive you." He felt her shoulder shake with laughter, breaking away from his embrace, she looked at him smiling through tears.

"Thank you, Luke." She wiped away her tears as excused herself, and Luke set about to put on his other boot. As soon as he found it.

* * *

"So," Teodoro took a sip of his tea, "You claim to know the Score and what Yulia intended. But as far as I've been told, you've only been to the future, not the past." Teodoro was skeptical about the whole thing, that much was obvious, but Luke was also well aware of the fact that the Watchers only enforced the Score because they believed it was what should be followed by the people. He couldn't fault the Mayor for that. '

"Sir, if you would allow me to read the full Score, as the Seventh Fonon was found and read in my time," Luke asked, flipping through its contents.

"You found and read the Seventh Fon Stone?!" Tear exclaimed from her seat.

"Yes, what was written on that was integral to quelling the war between Malkuth and Kimlasca, without it, the no one would have backed down, and more lives would have been needlessly lost," Luke replied, continuing to search for the entire passage, "Found it." The room had grown silent as he began to recite the Score, or at least what was integral to the meeting at hand.

_' **N.D. 2000-** In Kimlasca shall be born one who inherits the power of Lorelei. He will be a boy of royal blood with hair of red. He shall be called the Light of the Sacred Flame. And he will lead Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity._

_**N.D. 2002-** The One Who Would Seize Glory shall destroy the land upon which he was born. A land by the name of Hod. War shall thereafter persist between Kimlasca and Malkuth for a full cycle of seasons._

_**N.D. 2018-** The young scion of Lorelei's power shall bring his people to the miner's city. There, the youth will turn power to calamity and be as a weapon of Kimlasca, destroying himself and the city. Thereafter, the land of Rugnica will be enveloped in war, and Malkuth shall lose territory. Kimlasca-Lanvaldear shall thrive, and this shall lead to unprecedented prosperity._

_**Unknown-**...Which will ultimately lead to the downfall of Auldrant._

_**N.D. 2019-** The forces of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear shall march northward, through the Rugnica Plains. After inflicting atrocities upon the villages in their wake, the army shall surround the fortress capital. Within a fortnight, the city shall fall. The Kimlascan army will stain the Malkuth throne with the blood of its last emperor. Their howls of victory shall resound throughout the land._

_**N.D. 2020-** A mountain of corpses shall bury the fortress capital. Death and diseases shall envelop the city. The plague born thence shall become a new poison unto humanity, killing all within its reach. It's spread shall mark the true end of Malkuth. Kimlasca shall enjoy decades of prosperity as the plague of Malkuth grows. Ultimately, the plague will be brought into the Kimlascan kingdom by a single man. The Light of the Sacred Flame shall approach a Kimlascan city of fon machines, seeking a way to purify the taint. There, salvation shall be found through the use of a forbidden power._

_**Unknown-**...Thus shall Auldrant be destroyed by the miasma and turned to dust. This is the end of Auldrant.' _

The silence hung heavily as Luke closed hi journal and set it aside, studying the expressions of the occupants of the room,"The Score as you know it Teodoro, has two versions, the first is the Open Score, that is what the masses are permitted to know, even Birthday Scores only contain good news, never anything bad, because that is kept as the Closed Score. In my time, Ion, my time's Ion read to us the full Score, the Closed Score is only read by those with clearance level Maestro or otherwise. Questions?"

Tear spoke first, "The Score makes mention of the 'Light of the Sacred Flame', which is obviously referring to the original Luke, but...where did you fit in with all of this?" She was sharp, Luke smiled wryly and glanced at Teodoro, who looked to be nursing a headache, "Teodoro? Would you like to enlighten her?"

He gave Luke and exasperated look," It appears that was the key point that Luke was trying to get across since there are two Luke's and only one aforementioned Light of the Sacred Flame, the Score has already deviated from its original flow, making following it now a moot point in the grand scheme of things." He was clearly upset but came to terms with it quickly enough, if this is what Yulia willed for the future so it would be.

And they continued like that for the next hour or so, Luke answered as many questions as possible, he hadn't lived very long in the future, before Lorelai went and sent him back, so what it held for everyone was up in the air, indeterminable.

"Luke, a final question before we end this," Jade was pensive and Luke thought he knew what he was going to ask about, about what happened this morning with Asch, or what had happened to him and whoever had chosen him as a vessel. Luke was leaning towards Shadow, but Shadow probably chose Anise, which left Undine. But he wasn't expecting Jade to ask him that question, Luke had lived this life over many times and coped with many deaths, but two deaths, just two. Two people who died in his arms, two people he watched fade away, the blood running from his wounds, his heart rate falling so fast Luke's brain couldn't keep up. 

"You said Ion read to you the Closed Score, meaning it was the Closed Score that Daath is currently privy to, so who exactly read the Seventh Fonstone, Tear, Natalia, and Asch despite all their prowess as Seventh Fonists couldn't read such a massive structure in it's entirety, who read the Seventh Fonstone?" Jade wasn't trying to sound accusing, but it came out that way, and Luke felt every memory of Ion's dying breath pass trough his mind, every second spent wondering if he could change it passed through his head, and he froze, the words caught in his throat, it was too late to lie. The smile he'd plastered that morning, the confidence he pushed himself to show gone in an instant, and all he could do was draw a blank. 

He wished Jade wasn't so smart sometimes, and it seemed Jade felt that way as well, because now that he'd asked the question, they wouldn't let him walk out without an answer, and he wasn't ready to give this answer, Asch didn't even know this and he shared everything with Asch. Well, almost everything that is. Jade kneaded his forehead in his realization, and judging by the sharp intake of breath from Tear, Guy, and Asch they came to the same realization as well. 

Ion was not there when Luke read the Seventh Fonstone, and even if it was just a case of Ion not being present at the time the Seventh Fonstone was being read, Luke's reaction and sudden silence were answers enough.

"Wait, what's going on?! Who read the Seventh Fonstone? If not Ion than who?!" Anise rose from her seat, she may be a shrewd girl for her age, but there were some things that needed to be spelled out for her. Natalia as well, but unlike Anise, she could tell it was a subject that needed to be approached at a later date. 

"Mayor Teodoro," Natalia caught the man's attention, with a smile she said," Perhaps it's best if we continued this discussion at a later date, it seems that we've tried Luke and Asch enough for today, recounting past events won't help them any in getting better."

Teodoro agreed readily, offering them refuge for a few more days if necessary, but all Luke wanted was for the crisis of the world to be over and done with, for the treaty to be signed and the world to be at peace.

* * *

 

"Luke," Anise asked when they returned to Tear's house that night," Who read the Seventh Fonon, Jade, and the others won't tell me." She was pouting both out of curiosity and mild anger that Ion possible future well-being was gleaned on in the slightest. Her job as Fon Master Guardian was reason enough for her to know, but once the ball started rolling Anise would hate herself by the end of it. He couldn't hold her to anything for what she did. Didn't then. Wouldn't now. 

"Anise, perhaps it's best that we leave this discussion for another night," Natalia suggested, cleaning up the table. Natalia felt just the same as Anise, anxious to hear the truth about the Seventh Fon Stone, but Luke could see she was well aware of boundaries and she knew where to stop and where to push past them. She wasn't Crown Princess for nothing. Luke shot her a grateful smile which she hesitantly returned, her wariness around Luke had yet to disappear. 

"Well, I wanna know!" Anise argued.

"And I do as well, but perhaps we can wait just a bit-" Natalia began assuaging Anise and her growing anger.

"What does that even mean?!"

 And back and forth they went, Natalia being the voice of reason, and one by one they all entered the argument, only Luke, Asch and Jade remained silent. Asch was too tired to enter the argument, Efreet's presence taking up most of his energy. And Jade stood there watching Luke and Luke couldn't help but wonder if he was waiting for confirmation. Confirmation on Ion, how he died, when he died, was he in pain? And Luke help but think the fact that Ion, his Ion, didn't get to see the beginnings of the New Order that Anise built, he didn't get to see Fomicry break away from something tainted to something that could be used to help the future. He didn't get to see any of that.

None of it. And Luke caught Ion staring at him, and realized that Ion was just as aware of what happened to him. And he let the tears fall.

"...Ion...my Ion..." he strung the words long caught in his throat together as best he could, and thankfully the sound of his broken voice quieted their fighting, the silence thick and permeating the room at the sight of his tears, "My Ion died before we could find a cure for the world...my Ion died, because the Anise of my future was put in a position that she couldn't change. And I wish that she wasn't there in the first place, maybe then all the heartbreak his death allotted wouldn't have hurt all of us so much."

His tears continued to fall despite how much he tried to stop them, a futile effort, because now that the figurative dam was broken, there was no stopping it. They fell and fell, and Luke made no noise through it at all, and he wished he could stop it. He really did.

"Ion...died...because of me...?" Anise echoed, her pain-stricken voice moved Luke to stand and crush her in a hug, and she clung to him, and she whispered loud enough so they could hear her, "Ion won't die, he can't!! I won't let him!!"

 


	3. 41 Lunaday, Rem-Decan N.D 2018- March on the Capitol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys try to kill me, instead of gettin chapters every now and then
> 
> You will receive no chapter...and by killing I also mean killing with love, I realize you want to shower me with it in hopes you'll get more chapters  
> But...I'm about to do a big dumb and take on another story, probably deleting the other ones and rewriting them later, to make room for this one and the other one.

"Luke, are you absolutely sure about this...?" 

Luke peeked from beneath his book to see Jade's unsure expression avoiding his gaze. Smirking Luke decided to revel in the rare moment of discomfort the Necromancer so rarely showed.

"Yes Jade," getting up to look him directly in the eyes,"I am absolutely sure about this."He'd need Malkuth's backing in trying to stop the impending war that was overtaking both sides. And Malkuth was closer, he needed to see how Peony had taken the news about Akzeriuth before doing anything else. And it was as good a place as any seeing as how Jade was the closest person to the Emperor, Peony would probably want to see his dearest friend.

"I take it by the expression gracing your face, you know the exact reason as do my distaste for your choice of destination?" Jade asked, adjusting his glasses as he did so. Luke smiled wryly and made to walk out of the cabin of their ship and into the control room of the recently acquired Tartarus. Jade grabbed his arm as he did so, stopping him. When their eyes met, he could see the usual sharp wit and sarcasm was absent from Jade's eyes, and nothing short of empathy was written there. Luke pulled his arm out of Jade's grip, quickly making his way up the stairs two at a time, not looking back to see the sad expression that overtook Jade's usual condescending one.

"Luke..."

* * *

Entering the control room, he was greeted by the sight of Asch sitting at a console still wrapped in a blanket, with labored breath, if the sniffling and occasional coughs were anything to go by. 

"...None of you thought to put him back to bed," he asked Guy, who was busy at his own console. The blond turned to look him in the eye,"I raised one redhead for seven years, that was all that was written in my job description, one not two."

"Well we're a two-for-one deal, get used to it."

"Not unless you have a new contract handy he's not."

Luke gave him a look, and made his way over to Asch, giving his brother a firm **_(read hard)_ ** pat on the back, resulting in the older redhead choking on his own spit. The hacking fit catching the entire room's attention, Luke gestured for them to turn their chair's around for the briefing in a few minutes as he returned to calming Asch down.

"What the fuck Dreck?!" Throwing a few more choice expletives at Luke, Asch finally settled down, wrapping the thin blanket around his form tighter. Luke narrowed his eyes at that, tapping his foot on the floor, and crossing his arms Luke stared at Asch, waiting for some sort of explanation, hoping he didn't have to spell everything out for him.

"Well..." He gestured for Asch to begin, but the older redhead only glared before looking away. Sighing Luke gave in and turned around to face the greater audience, as he awaited Jade and Ion's arrival. When the two finally joined them, Jade gave the go-ahead for Luke to start.

Nodding back in understanding, Luke stood in the center of the room, bringing up an image of Auldrant on the Holo-table, and another advancement made when Sheridan and Belkend Fonic Research Teams collaborated, not very much used since it had no functionality during the heat of battle and relied on the main generator that always went out when the hull was hit. 

Making dots in The North and South Poles, Zao Ruins, The Meggiora Highlands, Tataroo Valley, Mt. Zaleho, and finally Mt. Roneal. Taking a step back he let them get a good look at and try to discern why he did it, although Ion was the only one who fully comprehended why, and he would've whether he truly knew Luke's secrets or not.

"...Luke, what are we supposed to be looking at anyway...?" Anise tilted her head, circling the Holo-table. Ion giddy with excitement said, "They're the Sephiroth Tree entrances!!" And a few moments later he followed with," But why would you need to go to Malkuth-Oh is it for that?" He definitely missed his Ion, but this one wasn't without its perks, the look of dread that overtook Jade and Asch's face were too precious not to appreciate.

"That's part of the plan, some...unforeseen variable stuck their noses so we have a whole new separate plate of problems to deal with,"Luke rubbed his neck in irritation,"It shouldn't disturb our plans against Van, but it will become difficult if we don't take care of this matter now."The apprehension in the room increased tenfold at that.

"This will sound crazy but please hear me out," Luke pleaded.

"Probably won't be as crazy as Van's plan but hey be my guest," Anise retorted. That got a laugh out of everyone, lifting their spirits, just a bit.

"Anyway, have any of you experienced any out of body experiences...?" Gaining no responses, Luke tried again," Alright, think of it like this. Have any of you woken up in the dead of night, and then assaulted by an excruciating pain in your head, flooding you with images-"

"That isn't your own," Guy filled.

"But felt like they were," Tear followed.

"And then found a reflection that wasn't your own," Natalia whispered, shooting Tear and Guy incredulous looks.

"But it felt like it was," Anise finished.The room grew tense again, and all eyes fell on Jade, who hadn't said anything. He glared at them, and pushed up his glasses," I think we can all assume we had different experiences of a similar nature." He left it at that, but it was obvious he'd experienced what they'd all had.

Smirking Luke grinned, "Good because that's one of the reason's we need to get Malkuth and Kimlasca to Yulia City." 

"Why Yulia City?" Tear questioned, as dreary as the Qliphoth was, it was still home and she didn't want to see a war tear it down. Ion smiled kindly at her,"It's more neutral ground than Daath at the moment, what with both factions scrambling for power, and Mohs scrambling to find and detain me." Tear nodded, albeit dejectedly, she was assured the Score was the correct, only to be told it was only one path for the future.

She'd taken it considerably well, but maybe it was just because of her military training helping her compartmentalize.

"The prime reason I needed to know why you've had those out-of-body experiences, has to do with the reason Asch's body was fluctuating to those near volcano level temperatures back in Yulia City," Luke explained gesturing to the still sniffling Asch squatting in his chair, who pointed a glare at Luke but said nothing.

"Why did his temperature jump to such inhumane levels of temperature?" Natalia asked.

"I was just about to get to that, you see those out-of-body experiences--we ~~~~'ll call them OBE's, the actual word's too much of a mouthful-- were experienced by all of you, it seems that you share an exact same frequency as the other Aggregate Sentiences of the Seven known Fonons. In Asch's case, it's the Sentience of the Fifth Fonon Efreet, Ruler of Hellfire and Overseer of the Garnet Ring." Judging by the blank looks he'd received, Luke smiled and waved his hand,"That's for another day, for now, we need to focus on getting the each of you to the assigned Sephiroth Tree."

"Wait, why, Aren't we supposed to prevent the Outer Lands from falling?" Anise asked vehemently. Luke smirked in her direction," Exactly, other than the Seventh Fonon, all the Tree's are connected to a secondary defense system, probably put in place by Yulia to prevent anyone else from interfering again if some meddled with it the first time."

He allowed the information he'd dumped on them to finally take hold, he waited for their questions, their disbelief, but he received none of it, just some glances between them and a nod. Guy gave him a genuine smile, "So, where do we start, Jade may be the Captain of this Ship but you're our navigator."

Taken back by their quick acceptance, Luke decided to dwell on it later, taking his place by the Holotable he pulled up coordinates to their first destination,"Malkuth, we head for the Emperor and then Natalia's Crown." Natalia made no remark at that, in fact, she seemed more determined than anything to reclaim what was hers. 

* * *

"Huh, Grand Chokmah wasn't this relaxed during the last loop..." Luke commented as they made it past Port Security without so much as being held back for questioning, or asked for any form of identification. His anxiety spiked, a pit falling in his stomach, as they made their way further in, Jade shouting directions to the others, smoothly parking into the directed space assigned to their Tartarus.

They marched out of the room, Ion and Jade taking the lead, he was well known within the Capitol that seeing him would allow them to ease past security simply enough. They were stopped as soon as they got off. 

"Halt! State your name and-Colonel Curtiss!!" a voice exclaimed. Turning to face them, Luke came upon General Aslan. Yet another death he'd hoped to prevent this time, but considering his line of work, he might not be able to avoid it all.

"Oh, General Aslan, what a surprise," Jade exclaimed in faux surprise, his trademark condescending smile in full effect, "I would've thought you'd be placed on border patrol for Theor Forest." The General himself, nodded absently, hand on the hilt of his sword at the ready for the party behind Luke to give him a reason to attack and apprehend them. The party remained at the entrance of the Tartarus, watching Jade speak with the General at the dock.

They seemed to bicker for a bit before reaching a compromise, or at least he'd hoped it was. Jade shook his head from below and signaled for them to remain on the dreadnaught until further notice.

"Looks like we won't be getting that audience anytime soon, we're on lockdown in the Tartarus until further notice," Luke relayed turning from the port window. Anise turned to look at him incredulously.

"You got all that from that," she gestured towards where Jade was once standing. Luke shrugged,"Hey, multiple lives remember, I've picked up a few things."

"Wonder how many other things you've picked up," Tear mumbled from her seat, shooting Luke a certain look, Guy and Natalia gasped in horror, "TEAR! How dirty."

"Only dirty if you make it so," Asch added before launching into a fit of coughs.

"Here," Luke held out the ready glass of water, taking a seat on the console near Asch. He glanced around the room, taking it all in, he'd been dreading coming here, for all his false confidence, and was pretty happy that they didn't have to face Peony so soon. But considering Peony's personality, they'd get their audience by the days' end. And that was when Malkuth looked it's best anyway.

"Hey Luke," Anise called from near the holo-table. She was poking around the images Luke put up, trying to make heads or tails out of them, ultimately deciding she couldn't and returned her attention to Luke," Since we've got some time, mind explaining those OBE's I wanna know which one's mine." Rocking back and forth on her heels in excitement, she was faking it, he could tell. The revelation that Mohs had strong-armed her into a position that would ultimately cause Ion's death.

The poorly hidden circles beneath her eyes were proof of that.

"It fucking sucks." Asch bit out, sniffling and sneezing as soon as he spoke, shooting Luke a well-meaning but withering glare. Luke grinned in response, none of them had been all that well with the revelation of Ion's death...his would-be death if Luke had anything to say about it.

"I don't think I can do that Anise, I can tell they've contacted you somehow, although I don't have any idea how-you guys don't have to come clean about that stuff...not yet anyway," Luke answered.Walking back towards the Holo-table, Luke pulled up the map and marked several points on it.

"These points are all Sephiroth Trees," Luke explained," In my first life, the Trees had tertiary seals, the first only to be unlocked by Fon Masters, the second maintained by the fifth and eighth Sephiroth Trees, the second defense system is the most important concern."

"Why?" Anise asked, poking at the map.

"Because those points are what prevents anyone from interfering or manipulating the other Trees, the Sephiroth Trees of Akzeriuth and Hod."

"...We have already failed in preventing the destruction of Akzeriuth, and it's Tree, so is correct to assume that is why we need the help of the Emporer?" Natalia asked from her seat, her eyes downcast from the implications of Luke's statement.

"Yes and no," Luke replied, "We need the Emporer to agree to signing a peace treaty-" "or ceasefire treaty"(Asch) "or ceasefire treaty...along with Kimlasca in Yulia City so we can have the full support of both nations against the Maestro-Faction, because I assure you this- Moh is backing Van and Van is using Moh's fanaticism for fulfilling the score to give him an opening to manipulate the trees.

"Which brings me to the third seal and the bypass, the third seal was put in place by Yulia herself, only those of her blood could manipulate the Trees, and Van is counting on that, but there is a way to lock him out effectively."

"The Bypass," Tear breathed, that would mean there wouldn't be any Miasma entering her body anytime soon, and Ion wouldn't-!

"The Bypass is what we're going to be using to lock Van out, which means each of us is going to carry a bit of a Miasma in our bodies, it'll be small enough it won't impede our duties but once this is all it's best we rid of it as quickly as possible."

Luke's explanation done, he took a breath, his plan no longer requiring him to manipulate his team, it felt good. No more lies, no more hurt, no more betrayals. He sat down leaning against Asch, who leaned back instead of pushing him away. He watched his team- **his friends** \- bicker amongst themselves as they tried to guess which Spirit they embodied, he himself had a few guesses but best to leave them to it. He was tired, having not slept properly in days, he started to fall asleep. He finally felt safe.

**'I'm home.'**

_'...Welcome home...dreck.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what end me,  
> Shower me with love I'll come back from those and give the next chapter my all
> 
> I just have to remember where I put the plot


End file.
